


Unethical Journalism

by harleygirl2648



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, picks up after the events of Rôti
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleygirl2648/pseuds/harleygirl2648
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hate you."<br/>"Love you too."</p><p>Set after the events of Rôti and after. Frederick Chilton is sure all Freddie Lounds wants is an exclusive interview about their ordeal. That's why she keeps showing up in his hospital room and pestering him. At least someone visits him.</p><p>But what happens when she still visits him at his office when she hates him and just acts nice for interviews with his patients?</p><p>Maybe he should stop inviting her over for coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unethical Journalism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaryWisdom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryWisdom/gifts).



Frederick Chilton saw a bright flash from behind closed eyelids.

_If that’s heaven, took a hell of long time to get there._

More flashes. And clicking noises. Incessant clicking.

He let out a weak groan as he struggled to open his eyes, when he heard a voice.

"You’re awake.”

A familiar female voice…where had he…

He tried to sit up, but a searing pain across his stomach stole his breath away, and he collapsed back on the pillow, coughing his lungs out.

A hand with long red fingernails handed him a cup of water. With shaking hands, he took the cup and drank the cool water.

When he finally stopped coughing, Dr. Frederick Chilton looked right into the eyes of tabloid reporter Freddie Lounds, who was trying to conceal her camera under her leopard print cardigan. He plastered on a fake smile.

“Miss Lounds. Good to see you,” his voice cracked, “By all means, take pictures. I haven’t been disgraced enough, I suppose.”

Freddie took an exasperated breath, “That wasn’t my intention, Dr. Chilton, I assure you. You can have my word.”

He let out a hateful chuckle, “ _Your_ word, Miss Lounds? How amusing. I’ll be sure to treasure it greatly.”

She sneered at him as she pulled a molded plastic chair by his bedside and sat. He wrinkled his nose.

“I didn’t say you could sit down,” he snarled, looking up and glaring at her.

“You didn’t say I _couldn’t_ ,” she fired back smartly, glaring right back with a nasty glint in her blue eyes.

Freddie pulled a black pen that was tucked behind her ear. It was tangled in the frizz of red curls. “I’m wondering if you would like to answer some questions for me.”

Frederick was about to tell her no, that it wasn’t any of her business, nothing was ever her business. That was the problem with her: she _made_ everything her business, poking her nose into matters that did not concern her in any way. Many times he had to personally escort her out of his office.

And yet…she had saved his life…perhaps just this once, he’d play along and grant her a petty little interview. But he wasn’t going to make it an easy interview.

She’d just flipped to a new blank page in her notebook when the nurse came in.

“Dr. Chilton, you’re awake. Wonderful.” She looked over at Freddie.

“And is she your-“

“Colleague?” he butted in, not wanting her to finish her thought, “No, not at all. In fact, I was just asking Miss Lounds to leave. I suddenly feel very faint.”

He directed the last part towards Freddie with a smirk. She narrowed her eyes.“Bastard,” she whispered as she stood up and gathered her belongings. She started heading for the door, when she turned around walked back towards to the bedridden doctor. She pulled her business card out of her purse and held it out to him.

“When you feel up to par, Dr, Chilton, here’s my number. I’d love to finish this interview with you in the near future.”

 

Much to her surprise he actually took the card.

 

Much to his surprise he actually took it.

**Author's Note:**

> End of the first chapter! It's a little short, but there'll be a lot more stuff to come. This fic will follow the events all the way through the season 2 finale, and maybe season 3, depending on if I like how this story goes.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot! And thanks for reading!
> 
> (and MaryWisdom, I plan to put some of our headcanons in this. be sure and look out for them :)


End file.
